


Coffee Ice-Cream

by lichtenstrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Sexual References, Teen AU, castiel likes being a tease, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go see 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' at the drive-in cinema. Dean also learns his boyfriend is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Ice-Cream

There was still one drive-in cinema in Lawrence, and Dean took the opportunity to have a perfect date. They sat in the front seat of the Impala, Castiel tucked into Dean's side as they watched Dr. Frank N. Furter chase a man in gold hotpants. Out of the choice of  _'Rocky Horror'_  and  _'Grease'_ , Dean was glad Cas let him settle with the first (he didn't mind the latter, secretly).Castiel's index finger lazily drew patterns on Dean's thigh as Dean gently stroked his hair. Bending so he could reach, Dean rested his lips on Cas' head in a lingering kiss, feeling the boy sigh from where he was resting against him.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Dean." Cas murmured. "Never been to a drive-in before."

"Where else would I take my boyfriend? Gotta be somewhere cool, and somewhere where people aren't going to constantly catch us making out." Castiel laughed.

"Plus the benefit of the back seat if you want an interactive movie session." His comment certainly got a reaction, a sudden intake if breath heard from above him and a pause in the stroking. So, Cas decided to pain Dean a little more. He poked at the boy's stomach while still watching the screen. "Dean, can you go get some ice-cream please?" He pulled some money from his pocket and handed it to Dean.

"Sure," Cas heard Dean squeak. When Dean shifted out from under the body pinning him down and made his way to the diner, Cas let out a laugh he was holding in, watching the bow-legged walk shift differently from his normal strut. Dean returned with a cone of double-scoop coffee ice-cream for Cas, still looking a bit flustered by Castiel's backseat remark. Cas knew he could be even more cruel when devouring his cold and sweet treat, pretending not to notice his actions and the way Dean watched him eat it.  
  
"You, uh-" Dean coughed. "You enjoying your ice-cream, Cas?" He gave Dean an affirmative moan, holding back a smirk.

"You know, Eddie makes me think of you. You'd be such a greaser." Cas licked his ice-cream again. "But I think I'd prefer you in those gold hotpants." He heard a splutter from the figure next to him as he continued to keep a straight face. "I was supposed to dress as Frank N. Furter for Halloween last year, I still have the suspenders and everything." He shrugged. "Doubt I'll end up ever using them, though."

"Are your brothers home tonight?"

"No."

"Good, cause Halloween is early this year and it just so happens to be tonight. I suggest you finish that so we can go."

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like texting a good story to your friend who is in class <3


End file.
